


Midsummer Beginning

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy who rushed through the door has a pair of dogs with him, one on a leash and the other cradled in his arms. They're not small dogs, but the guy doesn't even seem to notice the effort of hanging on to both of them. Not that he would with those arm muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



> For cathedralhearts, who asked for Tylers and one of a variety of AUs; I chose "met in the veterinarian’s waiting room AU."

Kayla stands up and whines when a guy rushes through the door of the vet clinic. Tyler registers the guy's tone but misses whatever he says to the receptionist because he runs his hands over Kayla's back. "It's okay. Come on, girl, it's fine."

Kayla settles back down onto the floor with a soft whine, but she keeps her head up, watching for danger.

The guy who rushed through the door has a pair of dogs with him, one on a leash and the other cradled in his arms. They're not small dogs, but the guy doesn't even seem to notice the effort of hanging on to both of them. Not that he would with those arm muscles.

"Have a seat," the receptionist tells the guy. "Dr. Miller will be with you in just a few minutes." Then she raises her voice a little and says, "Tyler and Kayla, I'm going to have to push you back a bit for this."

"Yeah, okay," Tyler says.

The guy turns around and looks at Tyler, and, well, that explains the muscles at least. NHL superstars have to stay in shape.

"Shit, man," Tyler Seguin says. "I wouldn't, but Cash ate a wasp or something and we're both freaking out. Aren't we, baby?" He actually babytalks to his dog, and the dog whines at him like he knows what he's saying.

"Nah, it's cool," Tyler says. "I didn't have plans today." He waves at the empty chair next to him, inviting Seguin to sit.

Seguin smiles at him, and, well, NHL superstars have to have good smiles too. "I'm Tyler. This one is Cash, and the one who knows better than to eat things that will sting him is Marshall."

"Also Tyler," Tyler says. "This is Kayla."

Kayla and Marshall sniff at each other, and Tyler holds out a hand to Marshall once he decides Kayla's okay.

"He'll probably be fine," Tyler says. "Kayla's done that, and she turned out all right." He rubs Kayla's sides.

"But he's so miserable," Seguin says. He bends over and nuzzles his nose against Cash's. It's cute.

Tyler reaches over and lets Cash sniff his hand before he carefully pets Cash's head. "Poor puppy. How old is he?"

"Not quite a year."

"Still a baby."

"Yeah," Seguin says with a smile that's soft and warm and does something to Tyler's insides. "Marshall's my big boy. He's three."

Tyler smiles at him. "Still pretty young." He pats Kayla. "This one's getting up there. She's ten already."

"Wow," Seguin says. He looks like he's going to say something else, but then the door to the back opens.

A woman with a chihuahua comes out and the woman in scrubs says, "Tyler and Cash?"

Tyler's being nice to a guy who's obviously feeling frazzled, but Seguin is also a hot guy with a pair of cute dogs and Tyler's heard rumors about him, so he can't say his motives are completely pure when he offers to watch Marshall while Dr. Miller looks at Cash.

Seguin hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Tyler says. "We're going to be waiting until you're done anyway, might as well let Marshall chill with us."

"You be a good boy," Seguin admonishes Marshall, and then he gives Marshall's leash to Tyler and follows the vet tech into the office.

Marshall whines a little when the door closes behind Seguin.

"Don't worry, buddy," Tyler says. "We're just gonna hang until they're done."

*

By the time Seguin and Cash come back, Tyler's on the floor letting Kayla and Marshall nose at him and jostle for their turns to get petted.

Cash is walking on his own this time, and he comes over to investigate what's happening, so then Tyler has three largish dogs trying to get pets from him. He's careful with Cash.

"Hey, buddy. You feeling better?"

Cash tries to lick his face, so, yeah, he must be feeling better.

Tyler laughs and looks up to see Seguin watching him with a smile that, Tyler thinks, holds some interest in Tyler as more than just a guy who can be trusted with his dogs.

"He looks better," Tyler says.

"Yeah." Seguin comes over and crouches down next to Tyler. "They gave him some medicine to take the swelling down." He rubs the top of Cash's head. "You're going to be just fine, aren't you, baby?"

"I told you he'd be fine," Tyler says.

"You did," Seguin says, and he smiles at Tyler over the top of Cash's head.

The same woman who called Seguin in says, "Tyler and Kayla."

Tyler hands Marshall's leash back to Seguin and stands up. "Come on, girl."

"Wait." Seguin stands up too. "Can I buy you dinner sometime? To thank you for watching Marshall?"

"Don't you live in Toronto?" Tyler blurts out.

Seguin makes a slightly embarrassed face. "Yeah, I guess you know who I am." He takes off and resettles his snapback. "We were just here for the day and we're probably just going to head home now, but we'll be back up here sometime this summer, or if you come down to Tdot." He takes out his phone. "Give me your number. I'll buy you dinner, for real."

Tyler's not stupid enough to turn that down, so he puts his number into Seguin's phone, says goodbye to Marshall and Cash, and takes Kayla with him as he follows the woman in scrubs into the vet's office.

*

It's not like Tyler forgets about it, but he figures Seguin wasn't serious, so he tells the story to Cody and a couple of his boys and then moves on with his life.

He's not expecting the text a week later that says, _Coming up to Wasaga Saturday. Dinner???_

Tyler texts back, _Sounds good,_ and they make an actual plan. Their plan is pretty casual, but Tyler still exchanges his shorts for jeans and his t-shirt for a henley that stretches tight across his chest and shoulders.

"Hot date?" Cody asks when Tyler comes downstairs.

Tyler shrugs. "Maybe."

"Oooh, secretive," Cody teases.

"Nah," Tyler says. "Just don't know if it's a date or not."

"Bro," Cody says, "you're helpless."

Tyler flips him off and goes outside to wait for Seguin. No need to inflict sibling torture on him.

Seguin is just as hot as Tyler remembers him being, and he's alone in his car.

"No dogs today?" Tyler asks.

"Nah," Seguin says with a grin. "Left them with my sisters for the day." He has Drake thumping through the stereo, which Tyler is totally on board with, and his driving is steady, despite the flashy car.

"So what do you do here in Wasaga Beach?" Seguin asks after they've ordered drinks.

"Not much during the summer," Tyler admits. "I'm a teacher, or trying to be. I don't have a permanent gig yet, so last year it was a lot of subbing and helping my dad coach hockey."

Seguin seems genuinely interested, and he asks questions about teaching and the education job market, and about hockey, of course. In return, Tyler asks him about Dallas and lightly chirps him for being an NHL superstar.

"No, no," Seguin says, laughing. "It's not like that. I'm just a regular guy."

Tyler raises his eyebrows. "Like all the other regular guys with mansions and cars and fifty thousand Twitter followers."

Seguin's smile shifts back into something flirtatious. "You've been looking me up. Or following my career."

"A little of both," Tyler says with a shrug. He's not embarrassed about it, and he made it clear to Seguin that he knew who he was when they met.

"Too bad I couldn't do that," Seguin says. "I don't even know your last name."

"Brown," Tyler tells him.

Seguin laughs. "Man, that wouldn't do me any good anyway, would it?"

"Nope," Tyler says, smiling back. "Kind of nice, I guess. I'm careful about what I put out there, but not a lot of parents are going to find me easily."

"Yeah, I guess you have to be careful," Seguin says. He leans forward, definitely flirtatious now. "Tell me about some of the things you get up to that I couldn't find online."

Tyler avoids the stories about exes and hookups, but includes a skinnydipping one that has Seguin looking him up and down with unmistakable interest.

They go for a walk after dinner, still talking, and they stop and wait in line for Seguin to buy them a pair of ice cream cones that Tyler's not entirely sure aren't an excuse for Seguin to show off what he can do with his tongue.

Seguin drives Tyler home after that. It feels like a date, so Tyler takes a chance and says, "I'd invite you in, but I still live with my parents."

Seguin turns the car off and turns to look at Tyler. "I guess I'll have to kiss you out here."

It's dark with the car lights off. The porch light is on but they're far enough away from the house that they didn't set off the lights over the garage. There's enough light from the moon that Seguin's lips find Tyler's without any fumbling when they both lean toward the center of the car.

Seguin's soft at first, and then more aggressive when Tyler opens up to him, and then downright dirty after that.

Seguin's hands are under his shirt and Tyler's digging his fingers into Seguin's biceps by the time Tyler pushes Seguin back.

"We really can't," he says between gasps for air. "Not here."

"Fuck," Seguin spits out. He presses in and kisses Tyler again. "You should have come down to Tdot. Making me make all the moves here."

Tyler pushes him back with a laugh. "I met you, like, two weeks ago. I didn't even know for sure you were into me."

Seguin takes Tyler's hand and brings it down to his dick, which proves for sure that Seguin is into him.

"I am," Seguin says.

Tyler can't help squeezing Seguin a little, getting a feel for his dick under his jeans. "Yeah," he says, "I can tell now." Tyler pulls his hand away and looks up at the house. "If I could invite you in and not have it be weird, I would."

Seguin groans and thumps his head against the headrest. "Come see me in Tdot."

Tyler sighs, because what they're doing is great, but he's not sure how it'll work in the light of Seguin's everyday life. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." There isn't enough light for Tyler to pick out all the details of Seguin's expression, but he seems sincere. "Come down to Tdot. Whenever you want." He leans in and nuzzles at Tyler's neck. "You can spend the night."

It's Tyler's turn to groan. "Okay," he says. He tips Seguin's head up and kisses him. "Okay, I'll come see you. Next week, okay?"

There's enough light to see the flash of teeth when Seguin grins at him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Tyler kisses Seguin one last time. "I'll come, I promise."

Seguin doesn't drive away until Tyler waves at him from the porch.

Tyler's had his phone off, but he turns it on as he goes inside and locks the door behind him. The most recent text is from Seguin, sent a minute ago: _I hope you keep your promises._

_Always do,_ Tyler sends back. He heads up the stairs and pokes his head into Cody's room to say, "Definitely a date," before he locks himself in his room to jerk off thinking about how Seguin kisses and all the things they'll get to do on the next date.

It looks like it's going to be a good summer.


End file.
